


My Brother's Keeper

by chynnawrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Diego has always looked after Klaus in his own way, but now that you’re with him, you look after them both.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves x Reader, Diego Hargreeves x Unnamed OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	My Brother's Keeper

The way Diego cared about Klaus was one of the things I loved most about him. Before Klaus showed back up after Reginald had passed, Diego’s face would turn every time he heard news of an overdosed addict. He knew his brother’s whereabouts ninety-nine percent of the time. He looked out for his brother which meant I looked for both of them.

“Diego, you need to get some sleep. I can handle him.” I said quietly, running my fingers through his hair.

“I’m alright, sweetness. I can go a couple more hours.” He sighed and leaned into my touch; his eyes glued to the couch opposite us. Klaus laid sleeping in the Academy drawing room, his jacket draped over his torso like a blanket.

“Bed, now. You can’t take care of anyone if you’re exhausted.” I told him sternly. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at me, his eyes meeting mine.

“You promise to join me after he wakes up and eats?” Diego crooned and stood. He wrapped his arms around my waist and his lips brushed mine as he pulled me close.

“I promise. I think it’s so sweet the way you take care of him.” I cooed, kissing him before he walked away and went upstairs.

I pulled out one of the books I’d been reading, looking over the pages as Klaus stirred. He mumbled in his sleep, but stayed sleeping for hours after Diego went upstairs. I finished the book I’d been reading and got halfway through the sequel before I heard Klaus stir. I set my book down and looked back over, greeted with a lazy and sweet smile.

“Mornin’.” He mumbled and stretched.

“Good evening. Let’s get you something to eat, yeah?” I told him, standing up.

“Where’s Diego?” He asked as we walked to the kitchen.

“He’s upstairs asleep. He was exhausted, so I made him go to bed about five hours ago.” I explained as I cooked, bacons, eggs, and waffles. I plated the food and set it on the table in front of him with a smile.

“I know it’s not Grace’s cooking, but it’s your favorite.” I said and rubbed his back gently, my fingers trailing over the ink of his tiger tattoo.

“It looks delicious, thank you.” Klaus chuckled.

“Eat up.” I cooed before going to do the dishes.

“Go get some sleep. I can do those. Diego sleeps better when you’re with him.” He said through a mouthful of eggs.

“What about you?” I asked, furrowing my brow.

“I’ll do the dishes and then go annoy Allison and Luther. You and Diego have been taking care of me so much. You need rest.” He told me before kissing my forehead gently.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” I asked again.

“I’ll be fine. Diego needs you too. Probably more than I do right now. Go.” Klaus told me with a sweet smile. He was so soft, despite being so traumatized and hurt.

I kissed his cheek before I walked up to Diego’s room. I opened the door quietly to see my boyfriend with one arm tucked under his pillow and the other wrapped around mine. He laid there shirtless, the scars on his torso and chest on display. I shut the door and tiptoed over to the bed, gingerly taking my pillow from his grasp. I set it behind his head. I got in bed and pressed my body against his, turning him into the little spoon.

“Mmm. ‘Mgirl’s gonna be mad.” Diego mumbled in his sleep.

“Shh, I’m right here.” I cooed and held him tighter, kissing over a small scar on his neck.

“So sweet.” He whispered with a quiet chuckle.

“Go back to bed.” I murmured, tracing my fingers over his torso. I wrote the words ‘I love you’ on his skin, keeping my body close to his.

“I love you too.” Diego cooed with a tender smile. “I wouldn’t have wanted a better first way for us to say it.” He added in a whisper before wrapping his hand in mine and falling asleep.


End file.
